Gone With the Wind
by ikilledkid
Summary: Maka and soul have left behind something precious. oneshot SoMa Warning:Character Deaths


SoUl EaTeR

Songfic: Time of Dying By: Three Days Grace

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I am so sad! by the way check out my other story tweaked anime <strong>

**Disclaimer: FINE I DONT OWN SOUL EATER HAPPY!**

* * *

><p>Soul's PoV<p>

Chrona was about to kill Maka.

NO! I won't let you hurt **MY **miester! "SOOOOUUUUUL!" Maka cried out.

"SOUL! NO! Please no don't die!"

I see Maka smiling. It's the day we met. So much potential.

"Hello Soul." said a strange voice. "Who are you? WHERES MAKA! WHERE'S MY MIESTER!" I said. "Ah, ha, ha. Would you like to play?" "Play? How uncool." "The Piano." "Never," I said harshly. "I only play for Maka." "Then should I go get her?" " . . . Nah." "Fine then go back to your **dream**.

I saw a light and heard Maka's scream. "MAKA! I'M COMING!" I yelled as I raced towards the light. I burst out of Maka's stomach. She screamed as if I was slowly killing her. She looked at me and said with tears running down her beautiful cheeks, "Soul, you promised me you would protect me. Why are you hurting me!"

Maka's PoV

Soul's laying on the hospital bed still.

He still hasn't moved. Please Soul don't die! I . . . I love you! "Bye Miss Nygus"

Bye Soul.

He has done so much for me. He made believe in love again! He made me trust men again! He showed me who he is. . .

This is good bye Soul.

3rd Person PoV

Maka kept getting thinner and thinner. She stopped going on missions, and then she stopped going to school. She learned that Soul had an account especially for Maka that had enough money to maintain her life style for fifty years. All her friends came over and tried to cheer her up but she just rejected them, saying shes alright. She cried at night and didn't eat. She started sleeping in Soul's room and kept his EAT headband with her where ever she went which was the bathroom and the kitchen. She wasn't going to die.

One day Miss Nygus came to check up on her. "Maka? Are you home?" Maka came out and opened the door. She looked like a skelaton and had Soul's head band. Her hair was out of her pigtails and she wore sweats and one of Soul's tee shirts. Miss Nygus asked "May I come in?" Maka only stepped aside to allow her in. Maka then said bluntly, "Is he dead?" "No! He's still asleep Maka. But what happened to you!" "I'm waiting." "for what?" "For him to come home." Maka said before she walked into the kitchen making dinner. "Maka, isn't that to much food?" asked Miss Nygus. "Nope. Why?" "Well you don't eat that much food." "OH! It's not just for me! It's for Soul to, that lazy bum!" Denial. That's what Miss Nygus thought, She's in Denial. "Miss Nygus? Did you know that Soul left me enough money to live this way for fifty years?" "Maka will you come with me?" "OK."  
>"SOUL! MISS NYGUS, YOU BITCH! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!" screamed Maka. Soul moved."He will die with out you." Maka stared at Miss Nygus. "Bye Soul." cried Maka and then ran off. Maka? Soul thought, why did you leave? A week later she appeared again beside his bed. "I'm sorry Soul," Maka said through her sobs. "Good Bye! I will always love you." She left. Soon after Miss Nygus walked in and saw Soul awake. He was crying. "Will you tell Maka that it's uncool to cry over me? And that I will love her even after death." "Okay." His crimson eyes glazed over. Maka came in with a Rose. "I heard you Soul." She walked by Miss Nygus who couldn't believe that she wasn't crying. "Instead of crying I will join you." She laid the rose next to him and intertwined her fingers in his. She died there and Miss Nygus saw the one thing that was proof of true love. She saw a wild soul merge with a controlling, grigori soul. And then Maka and Soul holding hands "bury us together and plant the rose above us. And take care of our baby" A babies coo filled the room. She had been saved by Maka and Soul's will to keep her alive. Their final wishes were carried out. The rose that was planted grew into a beautiful rose boosh with leaves as green as Maka's eyes and roses as red as Souls. On their grave the words "Here lies Soul and Maka, the cool guy and Tiny-Tits, the bodies who's souls were merged. Here lies True Love." were inscribed, as instrocted by Spirit. "Grandapa? is this where Mommy and Daddys bodies are?" "Yep. Now come on I still owe you that book, don't I Soma?" "Yep!" Spirit smiled as he watched her skip away. He had named her Soma. She was born the day Maka and Soul died. Soul never got to see her and Maka never even got the chance to name her. She has white hair that was in pigtails and one green eye one crimson eye. She hed normal teeth. when Spirit saw her he changed. He stopped chasing women and settled down. It had been five years since Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, and Patty from a kishin attack. Soul, and his baby died before that though. And then gave him a new one. Soma Rose Albarn-Evans. She lived in the little apartment that was once Soul and Maka's. She was the heir to the half a billion dollar life insuarence policy that was left for her when Soul died. When Maka died she also became the heir to another quarter of a million dollars. She was Maka's and Soul's baby. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" "Bye My Little Angel!" Whispered Maka. "Stay cool!" laughed Soul. "Grandapa! I want to get Gone With the Wind!" "What! Why!" "Cause mommy and daddy always leave a breeze when they leave!"<p> 


End file.
